


"I'm not okay."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My Chemical Romance References, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil has a little tradition when he has the apartment to himself. Turn his music on full blast, dance around, and sing. He's never let his roommates catch him. Well, until now.





	"I'm not okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Written for those drabble prompts on tumblr that are over a year old, for the dialogue prompts "I'm not okay." and "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again." This was written as platonic, but it can be read as romantic Prinxiety if you want to.
> 
> Also, like all prompts straight from the askbox, this is unedited, so be gentle my friends lol.

As far as Virgil had known, he was home alone. Logan and Patton were both at class, and Roman was meant to be at rehersals. So, Virgil did what he always did when he was left to his own devices, alone in the apartment.

He unplugged his headphones, blasted his music, and sang his little emo heart out.

He had made his way through a few songs and was currently making his way through My Chemical Romance’s anothology. He gripped his hairbrush tightly as he danced midnlessly around the living area.

“I’m not okay!” He scream-sang into his hairbrush microphone, right as he heard the front door open.

Far earlier than it should have been.

Virgil felt himself go bright red, his blush probably hot enough to melt his makeup right off, and launched himself over the back of the couch in his embarassment, landing harshly on the carpet with a loud “OOF!”

“Virgil?” He heard Roman call from the front door. He was practically screaming to be heard over the music that was still blasting through the apartment. 

“Just leave me here to mourn my dignity,” he moaned into the carpet as Roman paused the music on his phone that he’d left on the coffee table.

“Virgil,” Roman said again, and Virgil could hear the grin in his voice, “c’mon, why’d you stop?”

“‘Cause,” Virgil said, purposefully being difficult.

He felt Roman sit down next to his prone form, leaning against the back of the couch. “Hey,” he said, voice suddenly soft, “I’m not here to judge. It actually looked like fun.”

Virgil shook his head, probably staining the carpet with his makeup, possibly giving himself a rugburn on his face. “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Roman let out a short laugh, flicking him playfully on the shoulder. “Die from _what_ , Gerard Way?”

“Embarassment.”

Roman laughed again, shoving Virgil gently, encouraging him to sit up. “C’mon, start the song over, let me go get my own hairbrush. Let’s rock out. Patton and Virgil will probably be out at _least_ another hour.”

Virgil finally pushed himself up and leaned up against the back of the couch with Roman. “Why are _you_ even home so early? You weren’t supposed to be.”

Roman grinned. “You got our schedules all memorized or something.”

“I plead the fifth.”

Roman threw back his head in laughter, needing a few minutes to calm down before he finally answered Virgil’s question. “The director let us go early because have the cast and crew got food poisoning from the brownies that someone brought in.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s not a great cook.”

Roman shrugged, grin still in place. “Eh, at first I was bitter than everyone had eaten them all before I got there, but now I suppose I’m just lucky.”

Virgil scoffed. “Are you getting your hairbush microphone or not?”

Roman lit up and run upstairs. “Be right back!”

Virgil stood and started scrolling through his music library, putting some of his favorites to sing and dance along to into a playlist.

Let’s see if Roman could keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to, and come say hi to me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
